


That's what you get

by nxoiz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, That's it, joshua is mentioned but, seungcheol is mentioned too, side jeongcheol, this is awful
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxoiz/pseuds/nxoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino es cruel ¿No lo crees?  Porque antes de disparar, te mira. Hermosos ojos llenos de miedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what you get

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace dos años para un trabajo de literatura y ahora que lo adapto a svt me doy cuenta que es caca.  
> \- amo a seokmin, ¿por qué siempre lo imagino tan triste?  
> \- casi lo adapto a wonhui.

Era lo que querías ¿No? Tenerlo contigo, aunque no fuera lo correcto.

Sigues, aún ahora, inseguro de tus actos, porque no sabes si en realidad lo amas, o si simplemente fue el deseo de demostrar que la vida, tú vida, no era tan triste como te la habían predispuesto. Creíste que la infantil inocencia se mantendría con los años, que las sonrisas seguirían siendo las mismas. Pero lo hallaste llorando noches después, diciendo que extrañaba al grupo, a Joshua, a su vida antes de ti.

¿Fue eso lo que te enfadó? ¿Estar por fin juntos y que la brecha existente entre ustedes se viera aún mayor? A fin de cuentas no eres más que un párasito, el eslabón más bajo; Seungcheol te lo había dejado bien claro. Jamás podrías darle a Jeonghan lo necesitaba.

¿Pensante alguna vez en alguien más que en ti mismo? Decías que lo amabas, pero nunca te detuviste a considerar lo él quería. Sus sueños, sus metas, ¿Pensaste en eso?  Sacaste tus propias conclusiones, sin escucharlo siquiera decir que te quería de la misma forma. Quizás eres tú nada más que un capricho de la juventud.

"Hannie".- le preguntaste un día -"¿A dónde vas? Ya es muy tarde, el almacén está cerrado".-

Te sonrió, pareciera ser la misma sonrisa que te daba en esas tardes de verano, cuando eran pequeños. El brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo, aun cuando intentaba esconder su tristeza.

"No te preocupes, Seok".- dijo - "Que tampoco voy muy lejos".-

Y te besó, como ese primer beso que supiste de inmediato que significaba un adiós.

Recordaste cuando fuiste a buscarlo para escapar juntos como soñaban, porque tú lo decidiste así, y él accedió simplemente porque no conocía nada más. Lo dejaste ir, con la pequeña ilusión de que estabas equivocado, que volvería. Pero sabías bien que no lo hará. Tú intuición nunca fallaba.

El alcohol volvió a tu lado, porque esa es la única respuesta que logras encontrar. Bebes por el odio, por la lástima que sientes de ti mismo por vivir tan ajeno al mundo de Jeonghan. No conoces más que la tierra en tus manos y una lata medio vacía de cerveza cuando puedes pagarla.

Primero es la indiferencia. Pasan los meses y la tristeza te carcome, vagas por las calles sin saber cuál es tu paradero, ya no tienes conciencia de lo mucho que has tomado. Las noches las pasas con quien sea, porque así vives la vida ahora sin él. ¿El trabajo? ¡No te importa esa mierda! De todas formas, Seungcheol no quiere ver tu cara ni a 20 metros de distancia.

Luego viene la tristeza. El alcohol aumenta lentamente su dosis, ya lo encuentras casi insuficiente para hacerte olvidar. Caíste nuevamente en la miseria, pero ahora no tienes ningún escape, ninguna seguridad de que podrás robar tu “ _felicidad_ ” como lo hiciste antes. Y te dejas llevar por los excesos que siempre han estado contigo, dejas que te consuman porque siempre lo has deseado. Él te demostraba que las cosas eran, que podían, ser diferentes pero, si no está, todo vuelve a su respectivo orden.

Lo último fue la ira, el sentimiento más fuerte. Ésta fue tu mayor enemiga; fue la única que te dio la fuerza para escoger tú final. Ya no lo añorabas, solo sentías rabia hacia él y todos los de su clase. Deseabas verlo sufrir, porque si no podía ser feliz contigo no lo sería con nadie ¿No es así? Dejaste que el odio te consumiera porque así estaba planeado.

Lo esperas fuera del refugio, sabiendo que está ahí, besando con los rojos labios que creíste tuyos a otro hombre, a Seungcheol, porque ya te ha olvidado, porque ha seguido adelante.

¿No te das cuenta? Ya han pasado años, Seokmin.

Entras con el mayor sigilo que puede tener un borracho. El arma escondida entre tus prendas solo consta de una bala. Caminas despacio pues sabes que podría verte cualquiera, y no puedes permitirte acciones apresuradas en estos momentos. Debes llegar al lugar en donde la historia empezó, donde conociste al causal de tú locura. Las ventanas están abiertas y ves a través de ellas como corren los más jóvenes entre risas. Ellos tampoco te recuerdan.

Avanzas, mirando con cautela a través de las ventanas y, al divisarlo, sentado con un libro en su regazo, el cabello más corto y oscuro. Deseas que levante la vista y te reconozca. Pero no lo hace.  

Sonríe, la misma sonrisa que te regalaba todos los días. Te niegas a aceptar que la dirige otro hombre. Sacas la pistola. Solo tienes una oportunidad por lo que debes de suprimir el temblor de tus brazos al momento de apuntar.

El destino es cruel ¿No lo crees?  Porque antes de disparar, te mira. Grandes ojos llenos de miedo cuando logran reconocerte.

Pero no es como si importara, pues ya jalaste el gatillo.

Al fin.

Lo último que escuchas es su grito, distorsionado con el zumbido que deja el impacto de la bala contra la sien.

Tu cuerpo cae pesado en un montón de tierra, esa misma que te dio vida y vuelves, como siempre, a ser nada más que polvo.


End file.
